kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonking1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AbigailAbernathy (Talk) 15:33, 31 December 2010 Wow.... Well, I certainly feel stupid for forgetting to welcome you here. Hi, I'm Abigail, and Dap is . . . .well . . . Dap. We're happy to have you here. We could use some big help on the major projects (listed on Dap's userpage) so focussing on those would be great, but they're not mandatory so you can edit/create pages whenever you want. Filling in stuff we don't know is a great help, and don't forget to cite, spellcheck, and ask for help. :) -'The' Abbster 16:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Kk! XD -Ryujin 20:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Manga updates I try to stay on top of when the new chapters come out, but sometimes I miss them and don't realize it until people start referring to it here. I think the translators I used to depend on are either working more slowly or have stopped entirely, something like that. Anyway, when you know a new chapter is out, could you add it to the end of the Manga page? I don't know if you've made it a habit or not, and for a while I was the only one doing it, but I've been too slow lately, and we can get the updated info up faster if more people are aware of it. - Dap00 20:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Np.I'll take care of it.-Ryujin1010 22:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Anime Episode Captures I don't think that using the Japanese Anime episode titles is appropriote because you can't read what it says, it's just Kanji, and the captures aren't as neat as the ones Dap and I have uploaded for the previous episodes. -'The' Abbster 00:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Then I'll delete them.-龍神1010 00:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Identity Crisis Any chance you can help me identify these two new Night Troopers? I've never heard of Katori or Yoshiro. But, based on your description, I'm hoping that Katori is actually Mother of Mother and Spirit Baby. She doesn't appear a lot, so it might be hard to recognize her, but I'm pretty sure she's the only NT member ever seen carrying a baby, either in her arms or on her back. There's also a guy with a huge set of claws on his hand at the start of episode 42, maybe that's Yoshiro??? Of course, if there aren't actually pictures of them in the short manga you mentioned, this is just wasted space... - Dap00 02:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hm...Yoshiro (Yoshiro Takemitsu) is the samurai guy with long hair and glasses...Katori...for some reason it's labeling Atora, Katori-.-...So just forget about Katori and change it to Atora.-龍神1010 02:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::So... that makes Atora the Education Unit Chief? Huh. I wouldn't have guessed that. Though hyper kids with destructive powers being taught by a demon tamer is sort of funny. - Dap00 11:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm...I would guess that taming demon is the same as taming hyper,super destructive kids....Taming Gen was a piece of cake for her...so teaching kids would be easy for her too?(Not that I don't think she can't do it...but didn't she used to tie up Gen alot?)-龍神1010 15:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) By any chance.... Are you the same dragonking1010 on deviantart? Because if you are, then I'm following you, -'The' Abbster 00:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hm? Yea XD-龍神1010 00:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::xD! I knew it. At first I was like "No way . . . . " Then I saw your Kekkaishi deviations and was like "Yeah, thats him." xD -'The' Abbster 01:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Heheh. (Btw, I'm a she not he. XDDDD) -龍神1010 02:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::LOL sorry xD. -'The' Abbster 17:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me how to write kanji. Natsu 14:25, 1 March 2011 :@ Natsu, I can't really teach you how to write Kanji... The only reason I'm able to type some Kanji is because my computer has the different language thing...and also because I can read chinese...-_- -龍神1010 19:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Haruka & Michiru pics I'm looking for a replacement profile pic for Haruka. The best I've found so far are: *Chapter 335, page 1 (eating apple) *Chapter 336, page 8 (at Suigetsu's waist) *various places in Chapter 306 *Chapter 312, page 6 (top of page) *Chapter 323, page 13 (speech bubble in the way) I think the first or last might be best, if I could find them in high quality (and some of the others could go other places on her page). I'm having the same issue with Michiru: she rarely appears without the headdress, and I don't think I've seen a close up of her without it yet (probably the flashback in 337 is the best quality I've seen, with or without the headdress). Thought you might have some ideas (or at least better scans). - Dap00 22:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I probably have the better scans...Chp 323,312,336 wouldn't really make a good profile pic cus it's not really clear or too small. Chp 335 might be ok, I'll see if I can remove the sound effect.I don't know about Michiru thou. And if you really need a better scan or removing speech bubbles, etc, ask me. -龍神1010 02:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I vote Chapter 335. But I can check those out too. -'The' Abbster 02:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it looks good even with the sound effect. For Haruka's Plot section, I was thinking of 2 pics in particular: in Chapter 306 where the Sousui uses the snakes, either the top of page 12, or the left portion of page 16 (though she isn't actually using the boost on the first one). I was never able to find a good scan. The other pic I have in mind was in Chapter 338, page 18, where the Gazer confronts Haruka. Or we could use the following page with the Gazer holding Haruka's power. - Dap00 21:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe the whole page 15 (the one with the funny mind-controling snakes)? That would show the power up and his plan of taking control of the shrine (which failed. Yoshi to the rescue!).-龍神1010 00:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::On second thought, that would be easier. Good call. - Dap00 02:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) another name trivia Just noticed that Suigetsu gives a partial name meaning (at least I assume it's not complete) for Hiura Souji in Chapter 253, page 3. Any chance you can fill in the rest? Since he doesn't have any trivia yet. - Dap00 18:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Kk -龍神1010 19:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yumeji's house Hey, I'm slowly updating our list of locations. One I'm having trouble placing in the manga is Yumeji's house. I know it had some odd name like "House of Dreams" but I have no idea where that name showed up (the best picture shows up a few pages into chapter 252, I think). Any ideas? - Dap00 16:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 254. -Ryuujin 16:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that name sounds much fancier. Guess I should mention both in the description. Thanks! - Dap00 18:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Triangle symbol Just wanted to double-check: I think you originally said the triangle symbol in the guidebook stood for "Others". Based on the usage I'm guessing, at the very least, that it would include Powerless Humans. Of course it gets confusing at points, since I notice they also applied the triangle to Heisuke Matsudo. I think they're suggesting that Heisuke himself has no supernatural power, and that everything else is just his knowledge of the supernatural, applied to tools and stuff. - Dap00 04:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :The triangle represents Other-not involved with any organization.-Ryuujin 02:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh. That's... not that many people, I guess. Okay, thanks. - Dap00 02:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC)